Shinigami Battle
by Bleachedpasta
Summary: Aizen's plan to become god can only be realized through gaining the crown of the mamodo world. Luckily Urahara and Hitsugaya know just who to call for reinforcements. *Set more in Bleach and contains elements from Freezing*
1. Chapter 1

Kiyomaru Takemine prided himself on being a genius. He was able to do many things brilliantly. In fact, his genius ability to recognize patterns was probably the reason he and Zatch had been able to stay in the battle so long. Yes Kiyo loved patterns of all sorts. Normal ones, like Zatch demanding yellowtail at random moments and Ponygon attacking him, were a part of his daily existence and he enjoyed that. However, once in a while abnormalities occurred in his patterns. Little unknown occurrences such as Sherry Belmont and her partner Brago asking for his help were basically nonexistent. This is why Kiyo couldn't believe his ears when that exact situation happened.

"So you want me to believe that a dead warrior is planning to take over the universe by killing the Sprit King also known as the King of the Mamodo World?"

"Exactly," Sherry replied. She found Kiyo's repeating of the situation that she and Brago had just explained to be pointless, but as long as he got it she would tolerate it. Kiyo stared at the pair sitting in front of him with a look of disbelief on his face. "I think," he said calmly, "that the two of you have spent too much time fighting and are now delusional because this is COMPLETE AND UTTER BULLSHIT!" At this he flung his arms and flipped the table he'd been using earlier while tutoring Suzy. Of course because Brago was sitting in front of said table it ended up getting punched in half.

Sherry sighed "look, I didn't believe it at first either, but Brago clarified it for me. I doubt he is willing to explain it again so come to the address located on this paper and there will be someone who can explain this better. I'd suggest being there around two this afternoon. Brago, let's go." With that the French team left. Kiyo looked at the paper Sherry gave him. "Urahara Shoten, Karakura Town Japan," he read aloud. 'Karakura,' he mused, 'at least it's close enough to get to by the city trains.'

Meanwhile in Karakura Town, Kurosaki Ichigo was having an unusually strange morning, even for him. He had descended from his bedroom to the kitchen to find his father and sisters missing. To top that off, Soul Society's resident ice prince, Toshiro Hitsugaya, was having a pleasant conversation with a pair of Chinese people. To be more exact, he was talking to a young woman with her hair in buns and a red qipao and a man with long, stark white hair also dressed like he was from the Qing dynasty. All three turned when they noticed him come in. "Oh good morning Kurosaki," Toshiro said. Ichigo blinked because firstly, Hitsugaya was being nice, and secondly, he was smiling. Hitsugaya Toshiro was SMILING. Ichigo realized that there were better things to be concerned about, like why there was a pair of random Chinese people sitting in his house or why the guy's eyes were purple or even why the trio was eating food that was obviously property of the Kurosakis, but all he could think about was that smile. Frankly Toshiro looked adorable and Ichi- "Kurosaki!" Ichigo snapped back to reality and found an irritated Toshiro and a pair of highly amused Chinese people. "You were staring," Toshiro said.

"Hehe, sorry Toshiro," Ichigo laughed, "I was just wondering why there are two random people in my house, eating my food."

"Sorry. I brought them over here because Inoue's food is, by all definitions, a biological hazard and I assumed you had something edible. Also, it's Captain Hitsugaya to you."

At this the white-haired man spoke up, "calm down Toshiro. We are being rather rude. I mean we did just eat his food and we haven't even introduced ourselves."

"Oh, you're right," the bun-haired woman gasped, "how rude of us. I'm Li-en and this is Wonrei. Thank you for your hospitality." So their names were Li-en and Wonrei.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Pleased to meet you," Ichigo suddenly realized that Wonrei had addressed Toshiro by his first name without reprimand. "Wait how do you guys know Toshiro?"

Wonrei smirked at Toshiro, "well isn't he protective?" That comment earned him a smack on the head and a "shut up idiot" from Toshiro. "To answer your question Kurosaki, Li-en just met Toshiro earlier this morning. I've known him for a long time though."

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion. Toshiro had known Wonrei for a long time? Of course, judging age from appearance with residents of Soul Society was difficult, Toshiro himself being a great example of that; however Wonrei didn't give off that feeling of age that Toshiro did. More importantly how did they know each other? Even with Ichigo's pathetic abilities at sensing spiritual pressure, he could tell Wonrei was incredibly strong, strong enough to be at least a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. "I'm really not getting this, mostly because you didn't answer my question at all. How do you know Toshiro?"

Wonrei grinned, "We're brothers."

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

Brago stalked through the streets of Karakura Town with Sherry trailing behind him. They'd been roped into going to a place called Kurosaki Clinic by his idiot adoptive older brother and his crazy partner. Really Brago was ready to sit down somewhere without people around and read some Poe, King, or Carax. This whole thing was just one giant headache and being dragged into it by the aforementioned idiot brother was not something he was enjoying. Looking around he spotted the place. "Sherry," he called, "we're here."

"So this is where Wonrei and Li-en wanted to meet us," she said. "It looks like it's both a home and a clinic. Do you think we should check the residential part first?"

"Yeah," Brago grunted, "I sense them here." What was that dumbass thinking? Wait he probably wasn't. Brago shifted to allow Sherry access to the door and realized he sensed four people in the house, only one of which he wasn't familiar with. There was the idiot, his partner, the unknown person, and- Suddenly the door opened revealing the last person in the house. Toshiro's grin grew bigger as he looked past Sherry.

"Well, Brago, nice of you to join us. Don't mind the ice binding Wonrei, he was asking for it."

Brago smirked, some things never change. "Toshiro, why is Wonrei hanging from the ceiling?"

"I said he was asking for it. What more do you need to know," Toshiro asked quietly. At a pushing look from Brago he caved. "Fine, I'll let him down." At this the ice disappeared and Wonrei dropped to the floor, landing gracefully on his feet. He stretched, cat-like, and looked at Ichigo, "Alright, so these two are Sherry and Brago. Brago is our middle brother and hates me slightly less than Toshiro and Momo do."

"I hate you just as much as they do."

"Momo and I don't hate you." Having spoken at the same time, Toshiro and Brago realized too late the trap they'd walked into.

"So you guys do like me!" Wonrei latched onto the pair.

Ichigo could only stare in disbelief. He wanted to hug Toshiro like that. Turning to Sherry and Li-en he asked the only thing he could while still sounding normal, "are they always like that?"

Sherry and Li-en exchanged knowing glances. They knew that their partners could be more than a bit strange. Li-en chose to respond, "Yes Wonrei and Brago can be more than a little off. When they're around each other they are like this, so it makes sense that they include Toshiro."

Sherry, who was feeling a little sorry for Ichigo, Brago, and Toshiro, spoke up, "Hey Brago, Wonrei we're going to Urahara's now. Come on." Brago and Toshiro managed to push their brother off of them and Brago grabbed Wonrei by the hair and dragged him out of the house. Sherry and Li-en laughed, "See you later Ichigo and Toshiro." And with that, the quartet was gone.


End file.
